RWBY & Grim: A Gamer is Born
by Shaper733
Summary: Ruby Rose's line has the attention of an eldrich being and it has decided to mess with her life turning her into a gamer. Watch as Ruby games the system and builds a better huntress and team, based off of this new awesome power she has over reality. Not sure on pairing yet but I've always been a sucker for Ladybug. Slow to update,
1. Chapter 1

**All of the following characters belong to Roosterteeth and are only representative of my interpretations of them, please don't sue. **

The world of Remnant was a strange and dangerous world for anyone to grow up in, ever since the gods left. The two gods of creation and destruction had left humanity to their own devices after an uppity human given the punishment of immortality had united the humans against them. These two gods had left humanity in the hands of one man, giving him the opportunity to shape them into something more, something better. But as time passed and the man tried and failed to change the world humans had forgotten their origins, how far they had fallen, and instead, they were left with stories, remnants of their past glory falsely believed to be fairytales and myths. But these myths were not all false, just events whose proof had been lost to the sands of time.

One lost part of this ancient world was the third sibling of the gods. One who instead of creating or destroying, found joy in preserving what was. Their name was lost to humanity but before he too left he left his mark in humanity, by leaving a sliver of his powers in a bloodline to be passed down. This power had a few common symptoms, drawing on the user's life experiences to fuel their strength against the creatures of destruction. What nobody knew was this also transferred some of these memories, these sensations, to the god themselves so that they may keep an eye on an old creation. All so that if the need came, and the right soul called out, that they might once again revisit one of their favorite creations of their sibling and lend some strength and aid where they can.

After untold centuries of feeding on their lines hope and dreams one called out to them, like countless before, and they decide to lend a fraction of their strength to their new champion. But what form to chose. Their sibling was always better at this, but they had always found a form eventually. Before they had used more basic enhancements to their chosen, enhanced reflexes, luck, increased aura, and even laser eyes. Seriously they didn't understand why their chosen one had wanted laser eyes. But for this one when they viewed the world through her eyes and looked into her soul they realized this may be a once in a millennia opportunity they had.

Usually, the call happened when their chosen was older, closed off more from the world and hardened by the ruff life this world they had left the humans to, but this time their chosen was young. She couldn't be more than five. And while her heart ached from being abandoned by her mother the innocence was still there and what's more, the core emotion she possessed, her core ideal, was love. Love for her family, the want to emulate her departed mother in protecting the world. In other words a more simple soul. And to this more simple soul, they decide to leave a powerful token of their godhood, the power of choice. Though what form to manifest this choice in, as it would have to be in a form she could understand and grow into. Looking into her life a bit she saw some choose your own adventures the little girl was found of, and the time spent with her golden-haired sister, but recently she had taken to a "video game" her Uncle Qrow had given her.

'_Yes, this could work.'_ the deity in question thought, '_This would be flexible enough to give her the ability to chose her own path in this world. But how to implement this, creating an interface and adjusting this girl's fate will take some time.'_

Deciding not to rush this now as she was being attacked by beowolves along with her sister they decide to keep it simple for now, just an intuitive understanding of herself, her soul or did the humans call it aura now, and leave the rest to be patched in later when she would be better able to handle this power. Around 18 should work, and this would give them time to familiarize themselves with their new champion.

-RWBY: BIRTH of a GAMER-

Ruby Rose, huntress in training extraordinaire woke up refreshed and invigorated, not that sleeping in her own bed didn't always do that for her, much to her sister's annoyance. She was always a morning person after all. Deciding to get a start on the day Ruby used a burst of her semblance to get to the shared bathroom quickly to claim it before the beautiful brute got any ideas. Once inside it didn't take her long to finish her morning routine, shower, shave, brush teeth, and relieving herself, not necessarily in that order. All told it took her about 20 minutes which was good, as she headed out she saw a wild mane of gold tumbling out of the nearby room.

Looking at the clock as she hit the bottom of the stairs she saw it was around 6:35 plenty of time to head into the big city today and still get back in time for supper. She had just turned 18 a few months ago and was gearing up for the last two years of the junior hunter and huntress program that functioned as a continuation and jumping-off point of her schooling she already had. Now instead of the "core" subjects that Vale deemed necessary to all of its citizens, she would be taking purely huntress courses. Weapon forging, dust preparation and manipulation, grim studies and the like were going to fill her days and Ruby could not be more excited. With her sunny blond of a dad being an instructor at her school Ruby had been knee-deep in training since she could walk and had lived in the forge, of her own volition, even longer. How else would her baby Crescent Rose be so badass?

Entering the kitchen her father, Tai, was up and about getting ready for the day. The sound of the coffee maker, or as Tai called it his savior, running she could tell he had just gotten downstairs. She walked in of him dancing to some embarrassing disco tune playing thankfully off of his scroll onto his earbuds as he hummed along. Guess he was excited about something. If she had to guess it would be spending time with his girls before one flew from the nest for the next four-plus years. Tai had always been close to his girls, especially Yang as her fighting style and semblance are highly reminiscent of his own.

Tai turned around smiling as she finally saw the sugary goodness of some french toast he had been preparing for breakfast, one of her favorites. "Howdy sweet pea, how you feeling this fine morning? Ready for some breakfast?" Tai asked as he popped out one earbud and offered Ruby some delicious, still warm goodness.

"I'd love some dad, just make sure to hide Yang's supply from Zwei, we don't want a repeat of last time," Ruby replied. Honestly how the dog managed to climb onto the island in order to steal some cinnamon goodness with syrup was still hotly debated to this day. "And I'm doing good, think I'm on time to head into town and make a day of visiting Vale, I've got some more touristy things planned along with picking up some parts to upgrade my precious. Some automale looks to be on sale and this would make the transition between the hybrid state and the scythe state run a little smoother." Ruby let her dad know while preparing her breakfast just the way she liked it, got to let the syrup sit just long enough.

Tai amused by his little girl's enthusiasm let her carry the conversation as he returned to finishing up the food and cleaning up. Days like this it was scary just how much Ruby reminded Tai of Summer. So enthusiastic and single-minded. It's what made her such a cross between the world's most effective and hopeless team leader and mother. An expert in what interested her and oblivious to the world around her when those obsessions reared their ugly heads.

"... So that should cover the time I have booked in the forge at Earth, Fire, and Dust to finish the modifications, all that will be left is getting some more fire dust on the way home. I've been toying with the idea of changing up grain size in order to vary the velocity and stopping power of my rounds," Ruby finished, getting back to her now perfectly saturated syrupy goodness. "But how about you, any plans for the weekend? If you do make sure Zwei keeps Yang out of trouble." Ruby said letting a little smirk cross her face.

"Funny you mentioned it, I was actually going to take some time and help your sister spar. You know how she is, extremely headstrong and one dimensional in a fight." Tai brought up settling down next to his youngest. "Powerful and able to take a hit, sure, but finesse has never been her strength. It'll be hard for her to fight some of the older grim that actually give a fight some thought." He continued getting ready to dig in, eyeing the corgi at his feet warily.

"I know what you mean, if she gets a hit in she takes me out no problem but it's too easy to zip into her blind spot and get in a few quick hits," Ruby replied around a mouthful of breakfast.

"True, but we all have things to work on, isn't that right miss hand to hand combat, what's that" Tai replied as he mussed up his daughter's ebony and crimson locks.

"Glad someone else said it," the two of them heard as the final human in the house entered the kitchen. "I've been trying to get her to work on it with me more but no, she insists with a burst of speed she'll be able to get away and get her weapon back. What about if a goliath grabs it huh!" Yang proclaimed as she sat down with a satisfied smirk as she circled around the island in order to reach her prize while the corgi followed behind hoping to get some if she happens to drop some on the kitchen floor.

"Yaaaang, we've been over this. Just because you finally found a grim that might go pound for pound with you doesn't mean I need to go all-in right now on preparing for it. Hand to hand gets some time next year and I'll thank you to keep it down while I spend some more time taking pot shots at you from your blind spot and whittling you down." Ruby oh so maturely replied. Before sticking her tongue out with all of the maturity the Rose - Xiao Long household had come to expect.

" Just because one time you got an aura knock out doesn't mean," Yang started looking to begin gearing up for a fight.

"Enough ladies," Tai interceded before the fight could properly get started. "You've argued this to death and I haven't had enough caffeine yet. You both need to get finished so you can head into town in time to reach the morning ferry going in and you can head outside and see how your technique will fare against a more mobile opponent." Tai finished pointing at each of his girls with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Daaad," the two replied in sync. Tai rolled his eyes and the girls shared a little laugh finishing off their plates before heading off.

Ruby emerged from their cabin in the woods outside of patch loving the view that greeted her. Hills emerging from the valley below let her see the rolling landscape and forest for more than a mile, the slight scent of saltwater when the wind catches right, and the edge of the main body of Patch just peeking over the hill set out before her.

Taking the well-worn path leading from her house to patch Ruby started in, what was to her a light jog and let her mind wander as a small explosion was heard from the back yard. She had run this path so many times in her youth it took almost no thought to dodge trees, jump over roots, and navigate through the mile of pristine wild between her and the town proper. If she were in a hurry and used her semblance she could get there in less than 2 minutes, but she didn't want to strain herself, plus she had plenty of time. She wanted time to think, and running had always helped with that.

Ruby had a feeling somewhere in her gut that had been bothering her for the past month or so. It was the feeling she had when she was like when she was first developing her landing strategy and she knew she was standing at a great precipice, about to fall. It had dogged her at the oddest times, during sparring practice, saying goodbye to some of her friends for the summer, and heading out to this trip. If she were a more superstitious person like her uncle she'd be looking out for black cats but no she knew this would pass.

Nearing town she looked at her scroll to check the time, 5 minutes 30 seconds, she must be getting slow. After all, this was mostly downhill. She weaved her way through the people and cars working on their way threw their morning commutes humming along to a fast-paced rock song she threw on her scroll. The high energy of the tempo always spoke to her on some instinctive level, a forward propulsion always moving forward like the young huntress-in-training herself. Looking around town she could see the hunters and huntresses working to keep the city safe, from those manning the wall as she entered the town, to the more public relations jobs, meant to be more visible and put the civilians at ease. While she understood the necessity and thought children were adorable, that job was one she really couldn't see herself taking in the future. Wrong skill set and semblance, plus as much as she loved her more goth/punk look it did little to reassure little kids.

Eventually, she made it to the town's bay and went to the dock in order to purchase a ticket from the lady manning the booth. Transport from Patch to Beacon took about twenty to twenty-five minutes by ferry and was pretty safe overall, depending on the weather. As she looked out over the sea she took in the calm turquoise sea melding the oranges and reds of the rising sun and realized it would be smooth sailing to the city. Boarding the passenger vessel, one with two stories and a car park on the bottom for those driving into the city, Ruby selected a spot outside along the railing staring out into the distance enjoying the sounds of the slight waves crashing against the ship and the city behind her.

The ship, Ruby noticed had two Hunters on duty, they were locals she had seen before. Both had more aquatic semblances if sh remembered correctly, and worked together. Their weapons were always what caught her eye though. A collapsible trident that could extend its reach folding the two forks of the trident back into a bident with a spear at the end. The few times she'd seen the hunter use it it was clear he was a master of area control for where the grim could move when combined with his ice semblance. The other was a bow of all things with reinforced arms that could double as a dust bow staff in close corners, apparently, the lower speed of the arrows allowed her to hit grim underwater more easily and, with some trick arrows and her semblance letting her aim more precisely, create depth traps using dust.

These weapons, and really all weapons, made Ruby all the more excited to learn more combat styles as she finished up her huntress courses. Her speed allowed for large sweeping attacks while dodging around the battlefield, hence the horribly impractical but badass battle scythe. Combine a long-range option for when she can reach a sniper perch most would struggle to reach and her baby was born. She still didn't understand how her uncle weiled his similar yet different weapon with the grace he did. After all, it required a very particular striking zone. Maybe it was just bad luck on his enemy's sides. Either way, the weapon worked for him and his style, but she was intrigued by how to improve her style and what else she could incorporate to make her more effective in less open areas. Oum forbid she has to fight in a cave.

All of this ran through Ruby's mind as she made it safely over to Beacon thinking of all the different tactics that one could use based off of their semblance and how a hunter's chosen weapon told you something about them. Any hunter worth their salt had access to a good forge and dust processing center and how one prepared for a hunt told you as much about a hunter as what was on the official documents her father always said. Ruby had always found comfort in this and sought out the preparation part since she could always do that, even as a little girl.

As the ship pulled into the dock Ruby made her way to the head of the ship and, with a few bursts using her semblance, found herself at Earth, Fire, and Dust.

The humble shop located next to the river running through the tall, sprawling port city was nothing at first glance. A simple brick facade looked old but well maintained with a simple sign hanging perpendicular to the building with the shop's name and a picture depicting a hammer and anvil. The worn stone steps into the building and heavy oak door with iron fixtures brought the image of a time long past.

It reminded her of the first time Ruby had come to the shop with her uncle. It had been when she designed Crescent Rose some years ago and had come to bring her design to life. Inside you can see the concessions to modernity from the proper ventilation and cooling that would leave you hard-pressed to guess there was an active forge some yards back. The modern inventory system and displays linking your scroll to their inventory to browse. All of this gave the impression of some long-forgotten time meeting modern times.

"Welcome to Earth, Fire, and Dust, how may I help you?" The beep baritone to the shop's proprietor, a tall ox Faunus named Jak called out.

"Hello Jak coming of my scheduled forge time, should be listed under Ruby Rose. My uncle and pop put some more money under my account." Ruby joyously replied.

Looking up from his work Jak saw who it was and smiled. "Glad to see you again little red, in for another bing session on your baby?" Jak replied.

"You know it, the current folding blades could stand to hold an edge better and the sniper barrel needs some work. If it's anything like last time I'll be able to get it and some ammo ideas I want to try out today." Ruby responded with a smile as she scanned her scroll and entered the back of the shop.

"Sure, just remember to eat this time little red." Jak managed to get out with a chuckle before the heavy door leading to the forge closed.

This left Ruby alone in her own personal heaven, different parts laying around, available for use along with raw materials, all unlocked with a swipe of her scroll and some of her uncle's and dad's money being earmarked to feed her addiction. To get started she set herself up on a table next to the forge and increased the temperature needed to infuse some of the steel she'd be using and the earth and fire dust used to reinforce it.

The process of making this blade took several hours of heating the metal and casting it before working and stressing the metal before making the blade more brittle and the inside next to where it'll be attaching to the scythe more flexible. It was a Mistral technique she had learned about recently and she thought she'd try it out. Supposedly the work would help the blade keep its edge for longer. After this she added a lining of earth dust to the inside of the barrel for reinforcement and repair, after all, her high caliber shots did a lot of damage, including to the gun itself.

After that she got her baby reassembled and went to work on some new rounds for her clips. She made some more air rounds to dissipate quickly after firing, limiting their range but also their collateral damage. Next were her normal medium range fire rounds, good for most ranges and carried the force well, with a bit of wind to help make them burn hotter. Finally, she made a few trick gravity and earth rounds to make some slower but harder hitting rounds, they won't pierce armor but they might just break it.

After finishing up these three clips she looked at the clock and realized how late it was getting and that, yes, she had forgotten to eat. Heading out with her new and improved baby she says Jak with a smile on his lips and she could only offer a, "Not. One. Word." as her stomach growled before the poor man burst out laughing. It was a good thing she liked his shop so much.

Leaving the store Ruby went to A Simple Wok to pick up some food quickly before heading towards the ferry for home. On the way, with a full stomach and the sense of satisfaction only found after a good day's work Ruby spots something interesting. A dust shop, From Dust till Dawn was having a sale on some dust she had in mind for a taser impact shot, lightning and gravity. She didn't have time earlier but she could always finish them at home. Entering the shop she placed her order with the elderly man running the counter and threw on her headphones while she waited.

Apparently it had been a longer day then she thought because after zoning out for a second a man in a black suit and red tie turns her around and informs her she's being robbed.

"Oh really" was Ruby's response before activating Crescent Rose and hitting him one with the back to make sure he had his aura activated and firing an earth and gravity shot to send the would-be hunter flying.

"Sweet, they work" Ruby cheered to herself as she followed her would-be robber out the window to check he was still breathing.

"So what do we have here a little lost girl playing the would-be heroine. If you can't even stop her you truly are worth ever lien," A well-dressed mobster in a bowler had sarcastically quipped as he exited the store with a briefcase. "Well, what are you waiting for. Get her, he tells what she assumes to be the other two men working for him as the draw fire dust infused cleavers and get ready for a fight.

Feeling confident after round one, Ruby ready's Crescent Rose behind her and loads the quick dispersal rounds. Giving the beauty a twirl she points it behind her and lets a round loose with a burst of aura to pick up speed going past her first target. A quick slash as she runs by let's her gauge the aura of the man and finds it low enough a quick combo should take him out.

Running counterclockwise she spins the blade vertically to catch the clever and pulls the trigger disarming the man and knocking him away, dazed and hurt by the close-range round. This allows Ruby to run towards target two and sweep his legs out with enough momentum to seriously inquire him had almost all of his aura not taken the blow for him. She finishes by coming to a stop by planting her scythe in the road to provide some drag and firing a fire-dust round into the dazed henchman just now sitting up.

All in all, flawless victory.

"Just great, well thanks Red. You just saved me paying these men any more lien than they deserve," the orange-haired criminal quipped giving his black cane a twirl. "Well I think you deserve a reward for your effort, here take this," he finished throwing something her way pretty quick.

As the red of the fire dust crystal reached her eye she could barely catch a glimpse of the unknown criminal stopping his cane spinning and shooting at the volatile crystal as it neared her. Unfortunately she only half saw this as her focus was on the crystal nearing her, preparing to catch it to ensure it didn't blow up in the middle of the street.

The explosion that followed shook Ruby, blinding and deafening her as her aura dropped low. So much for her flawless victory. This explosion shook her more than any of her training had. Normally it would be a series of blows to bring her aura this low, not one big blast. As her vision came back to her she noticed the lack of sound around her, thinking her ears had yet to recover from their meeting with some close-range fire dust. This, however, seemed not to be the case.

This was because, as the world seemed to come back to her and her brain rebooted from the sudden input, she noticed the dust cloud had wet to settle and instead hung weightless in the air. Looking around what little she could see was frozen, like someone had hit the pause button on a scroll vid. In front of her in silver font was the impossible.

_Hello Ruby Rose, would you like to play a game?_

_Yes / No_

There it was, an impossible text box made out of mercurial light. As she turned her head to try and turn around the text box pivoted with her staying in roughly the same position as she rotated her head. Reaching out to lightly touch this box, expecting it to be like a hologram. Instead, there was a tactile, viscus feeling, like a thick fluid. Not knowing what else to do Ruby grasped her courage and swiped the Yes option.

_Congratulations welcome to the game Ruby Rose. _

_From here on out the game will respond to you as 'The Gamer' and has adjusted the world to accommodate your new powers._

_Would you like a tutorial?_

_Yes / No_

Not sure what else to do as the world seemed frozen around her Ruby again pressed the yes button again saying, "Not like it could make this any weirder."

_Tutorial engaged_

_The game is an ability given out to an individual hereafter referred to as "The Gamer". The gamer has the ability to view the world in a different, more detailed way, similar to a gamer playing a protagonist in a video/tabletop role-playing game. This includes item descriptions including information and lore otherwise unknown to the gamer, The names and levels of those other people, hereafter referred to as non-player characters or NPC's, and relevant information on their alignment, classes, and impression of the gamer. This information may be viewed by using the 'Observe' function, simply think/say observe._

_The Gamer has ready access to their Health and Aura through their heads up display, hereafter referred to as a HUD. Further down in the stats menu the gamer may see their current stats, feats, and racial and class abilities. The gamer can also view the stats and status of party members her and the recorded stats of other NPCs. _

_Finally, the gamer can access their inventory, an extra-dimensional storage area, by thinking of their inventory and it will appear in front of their right hand. The size of the entrance to this dimension may be adjusted by the gamer and any object placed in the entrance to the inventory will stay there until removed by the gamer. Similar abilities and spells may be accessed through the ability tab on your HUD, see the gear icon. _

_If you would like more information on a particular ability or menu please activate the menu now. _

'This seems too good to be true,' Ruby thought trying to take in the information in front of her. 'Without anything else, this ability seems like the best semblance of all time, and I already know what my semblance is. I wonder what the status page will say about me. I should be able to judge this based on what these look like.' Ruby continued before thinking, 'Status."

_Status : Ruby Rose _

_Title: Huntress in Training (Vale) Lv. 3_

_Race: Human (Variant)_

_Stats: Points 15_

_Strength: 16.0, _

_Dexterity: 16.0, 0_

_Constitution: 12.0, 0_

_Wisdom: 14.0, 0_

_Intelligence: 14.0, 0_

_Charisma: 14.0, 0_

'Hmm, wonder what an average score would be for these stats would be. Maybe I should click on them.' Ruby thought as she swiped through the stats.

_Strength: Knowing how to use the muscle you have in combination with your muscle mass_

_Dexterity: Fine motor control and the ability to manipulate and have your body react_

_Constitution: The hardiness of your body and the ability to maintain concentration while fighting_

_Wisdom: The ability to take in information, maintain self-control, and reflect on your knowledge_

_Intelligence: The ability to store and recall raw information along with use technology and dust_

_Charisma: Your force of personality and your ability to manipulate those around you_

_An average ability score for any of these stats is a 10. Any score above or below a 10 modifies skills based on these attributes. This bonus is equal to (your score - 10)/2. Please note the second number present for each score is the number of points spent to raise this ability._

'Wow,' Ruby thought taking this all in, 'that seems a little high. I would have thought my strength was less than that. I guess learning how to swing my baby has paid off.'

Deciding to she might as well continue with the tutorial Ruby moved over to the ability tab.

_Abilities:_

_Class Levels: Unspent Xp: 150_

_Artificer: Lv 0 Xp: 50_

_Barbarian: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Bard: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Cleric: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Druid: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Fighter: Lv 3 Xp: 900_

_Monk: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Paladin: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Ranger: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Rogue: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Sorcerer: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Warlock: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Wizard: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Specializations: Points: 0_

_Fighter: _

_Battlemaster: 1_

_Champion: 0_

_Eldritch Knight: 0_

_Samaria: 0_

_Chavalier: 0_

_Aura Sniper: 0_

_Feats: _

_Polearm Master: The user may quickly combo an attack with their polearm using the base of their weapon dealing less damage, see weapon page under your polearm weapons. The user may also attack an enemy entering the range of their polearm for the first time every 6 seconds._

_Traits:_

_Silver Eyes: +2 damage vs grim, ?_

_Ranged Fighter: +2 to hit with ranged weapons_

_Action Surge: Once per day, you may have a burst of energy for 6 seconds allowing increased movement and actions._

_Maneuvers per hour: 4_

_Evasive Footwork: Spend a maneuver to add 5 to your AC for 6 seconds._

_Precision Attack: Spend a maneuver to add 5 to your to hit with an attack._

_Sweeping Attack: Spend a maneuver on a melee attack to attack an additional creature next to your target for 5 damage._

_Semblance Rose Trail:_

_Cost: 1 Aura per six seconds_

_The user's speed increases by four times their normal speed, ..._

Looking at all of this one thought just kept going through Ruby's head 'This is awesome.' Exiting out of this she thought she had a decent handle on the game's basics. Looking at the frozen world around her the HUD she had heard of appeared to load in as a silvery mist formed an HP and Aura bar along with a small message from the game.

_Health: 20/25_

_Aura: 20/24_

_AC: 15_

_Ready to exit the tutorial Yes/ No_

'Well fortune favors the bold', Ruby thought as she swiped the yes button and the world unfroze.

_Quest Alert: Chase down the baddy: Force the baddy to retreat with less than half health on his transport_

_Reward: _

_450 XP_

_275 lien_

_Ability to join Beacon early_

_Failure:_

_Vale crime rate increases_

_Can't join Beacon early_

_Bonus: Catch the baddy: Bring the transport down to zero health and catch those inside._

_Reward:_

_2,300 XP_

_50,000 lien_

_Crime Rate in Vale falls_

_?_

_Failure:_

_Crime Rate in Vale increases_

_?_

"You got this", Ruby asked as the frozen cloud evaporated and she could see the elderly store owner as she spotted the redhead crime boss climbing the fire escape of the nearby building. Getting an affirmative she took off in pursuit swiping yes.

Pointing Crescent Rose to the ground she fired a wind-dust round and propelled herself up the wall along with a burst of her semblance. Allowing the red blur of petals to find her way to the top of the building just as the crime boss enters and the hover ship takes off.

Thinking fast Ruby switches the scythe to sniper mode and fires off three earth rounds at the ship hitting all three times as the ship is slowly taking off.

_Bulkhead: Lv 10_

_Health: 60/84_

_AC: 11_

The ship in question shook as these slow, hard-hitting rounds struck the tail of the ship. As it shook Ruby noticed the orange-haired boss, apparently named Roman Torchwick based off of the name tag floating above his head move further in and a dark mysterious woman walked out onto the open area of the ship.

_Cinder Fall Lv 10 Warlock, Lv 2 Sorcerer, Lv 4 Rogue_

'Hello sexy,' Ruby thought as she saw the dark-haired beauty's arms seem to alight, 'Please don't step on me!'

As the fire was sent forward Ruby activated evasive footwork and dived out of the way. Bumping into a blonde dominatrix complete with whip.

_Glynda Goodwitch Lv 14 Wizard Lv 4 Ranger_

'Did that blast kill me and I'm living out one of Yang's trashy, overused "romance" novels?' She thought as Glynda began a "magic" duel with Cinder, fire trading with telekinetic objects snaking around the ship getting peppered left, right, and center.

_Bulkhead: Lv 10_

_Health: 10/84_

_AC: 11_

With the ship looking so low the pilot hits the throttle taking the silver beast away from the trained huntress as she defended this young girl who had given chase. Seeing one last opportunity Ruby activated precision attack and fire one last regular round and hits near the one thruster as it makes it out of their line of sight behind a towering neighboring building.

_Bulkhead: Lv 10_

_Health: 2/84_

_AC: 11_

"Shoot not quite enough," Ruby muttered failing to get the bonus on her first quest. Turning to the intimidating woman standing next to her "Are you a professional huntress?" stars coming to her eyes.

Glynda merely looks over her glasses clearly not pleased with the young woman before her, no matter the level of puppy dog eyes being used.

**Alright, so this took a month. Just as a heads up this is clearly a story idea I've been playing with for a while by the two other failed attempts on this topic I've publicly posted. I've liked to think I've learned, getting a lot more experience typing more for school. If you enjoy this please let me know, this is the most serious story my plot bunnies are inspiring me to write and I try to crank out a page a day using Yahtzee's advice on writing. For those of you interested, I'm trying a modified D&D system for the game and I'm going to try limiting power level through this, though I do admit the system I'm thinking of is very gamable if Ruby is smart. **_**Panicky looks at Ruby's Wisdom and Intelligence scores. **_**That's all for tonight and until next time stay awesome, and keep on going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the following characters belong to Roosterteeth and are only representative of my interpretations of them, please don't sue. Also, I don't own DnD, please don't sue Wizards of the Coast.**

Ruby Rose found herself with some time waiting in the local police precinct. Why was she here instead of hopping on the last boat back to her home in Patch you might ask? That had everything to do with the blonde dominatrix That had escorted her here and was off coordinating with the cops and hunters on duty trying to find the damaged bulkhead that took off didn't damage the rest of the city on its ill-fated getaway.

Glinda Goodwitch was an imposing woman Ruby had decided on the trip over. Her use of her semblance and aura to manipulate a battlefield was scarry. Add to it the dust infused whip she carried, that Ruby may or may not have drooled over seeing the detailing for channeling aura for different effects, and you ended up with an effective combatant for any large battlefield. There was a reason she was the deputy over at Beacon and she took over the precinct the moment she walked in.

Nonetheless, while this was all going on Ruby had some time to kill before they took her statement and had her fill out an after-action report. Her enrollment in the combat program at her school on track to join a Hunter/Huntress program in a few years did have its perks. 'In the meantime,' Ruby thought looking at her new HUD, 'looks like it might be time to look into the manual for this thing since tutorial mode only covered so much.'

With a thought, an index appeared before her eyes in a silver, semi-transparent layer. It was something called the Gamer's Handbook set up to explain the various mechanics to the gamer and the options that were before her.

_Gamer's Handbook Index_

_Classes_

_Skills_

_Equipment_

_Feats_

_Traits_

_Ability Scores_

_Aura Abilities_

'Oum they have my baby in here!' was Ruby's ecstatic reaction upon looking at the index, assuming correctly that's where this crazy game would hold Crescent Rose. All thoughts of learning more took a back seat as she "clicked" the Equipment section thinking, 'Come to momma.'

_Crescent Rose_

_Type: Polearm, Rifle_

_Range: 10 feet, varies by ammo_

_Hit: +6, +8_

_Damage: 1d10+3 slashing, varies by ammo_

_Damage (Hook); 1d4+3 bludgeoning/ piercing_

_Special: Melee Attacks have a range of 10 due to reach_

_Ammo (Current)_

_Air: _

_Range: 10 feet/ 40 feet_

_Damage: 2d4+3 bludgeoning_

_Special: +10 feet of movement when fired_

_Fire:_

_Range: 100 feet/ 400 feet_

_Damage: 1d10+3 piercing_

_Special: Can set off dust_

_Earth:_

_Range: 200 feet/ 800 feet_

_Damage: 2d8+3 bludgeoning_

_Special: -2 to hit, moves a large or smaller creature 5 feet_

'Huh?' Ruby thought not sure how to take those stats besides some of the specials. Looking up damage helped as the damage had some range with each attack not always doing the same damage. That made sense to Ruby as some might be more direct and land a solid hit while others might just glance off. Also with that came the Hit which represented how accurate any particular attack was. Going full weapons geek for a second it looked like Crescent Rose was more accurate than most weapons with a native +1 to hit and could deal a couple of different types of damage thanks to the different selections of ammo she had. 'I always knew I was a badass weapons smith' Ruby happily thought while humming to herself looking over her baby.

'Ok, now that I've confirmed how awesome my baby is,' Ruby thought, sipping on the super sweet hot cocoa a nice hunter handed her while she was waiting, 'I better go over the rest of the indexes'

Starting from the top and working her way down, Ruby found herself looking through the various classes the game had presented her, though there was a weird choice at the top.

_Enable Unearthed Remnant Specializations?_

_Yes/ No_

'Huh, what could that mean?' Ruby thought, wondering what that meant before a pop up appeared.

_Unearthed Remnant is content the "developer" is currently still working on and may be subject to change mid-game. Any points spent here may be recalled upon changes made but otherwise function like other class specializations._

'Guess there's no harm in it,' Ruby thought before selecting yes. 'Looks like there are thirteen classes, hope that's not a bad sign.' Scrolling through these Ruby hoped she didn't look like a maniac waving her hands in the air and giggling like the sugar high teen she was.

_Martial Classes:_

_Barbarian: Proud huntresses who channel their rage to take damage and dish it out_

_Fighter: Huntresses adept at many forms of fighting and frontline martial prowess_

_Monk: Those huntresses who focus on mobility and aura techniques to enhance their fists_

_Rogue: Experts in many areas of life and those that make their limited strikes count_

_Hybrid Classes:_

_Artificer: Those huntresses who lean on their weapons and support their allies with aura_

_Paladin: Frontline huntresses who channel their aura into their weapons for damage_

_Ranger: Huntresses who focus on reading their environment and fighting from a distance_

_Aura Classes:_

_Bard: Support style huntresses who use aura to aid allies and master their skills_

_Cleric: Huntresses who use aura to heal allies and attack enemies with fair defenses_

_Druid: Those huntresses who use dust and their environment to control the battlefield_

_Sorcerer: Dust and aura meeting in natural, instinctive harmony for these huntresses_

_Warlock: Huntresses who train their aura to emulate or serve a greater power/ fighter_

_Wizard: Huntresses who use their will and cunning to bend dust and aura to their will_

'Huh, these only help a little, though Yang is totally a Barbarian,' Ruby thought, giggling to herself. 'Wonder if there's some more information on these' She wondered before clicking on Barbarian out of curiosity. 'Weird, it only up to twenty levels? Guess that's the level cap?' Ruby thought looking through the levels. 'Seems like their different upgrades based off of leveling along with giving a few different points as you level.'

As it turned out it looked like whenever you leveled in a class there were a few things Ruby and others would pick up. First off each level in a class would give an individual more HP and something called stat points. These could be used in two ways. 10 could level a stat by 1 or you could spend 10 - 20 of them to gain something called a feat, like her polearm master. Outside of that, the classes seemed to give three other main things. Some levels, different by class, gave more specialization points used to tailor a class to a particular fighting style. Second, they increased your aura that could be used on aura techniques, semblances, and some traits. The third was something called semblance points.

'So that's how you train your semblance?' Ruby wondered clicking on semblance points. A dropdown menu appears as she clicks on it showing a few upgrades to her speed that she could pick up in the future. 'Huh, looks like they're in some weird groupings.' Ruby thought as her face scrunched up in a way she knew Yang would never let her live down. Taking a sip from the hot cocoa it looked like the upgrades fell into a few broad categories, enhancements, mutations, efficiency, level-specific, and classes specific. 'Seems like these come every four levels in a single class except at the end.' Ruby noticed looking through her potential upgrades.

Looking at the stuff she could get in another fighting level there were already a couple of upgrades she'd have to keep her eyes on. Some made her semblance better for distance running, some dealt with using her petals as a diversion, and one of the later options dealt with **turning into the petals themselves!** 'Oum… I didn't know I could do that.' Ruby thought in shock.

Ruby had known that Semblances could be trained but thought her semblance was just moving fast. 'Guess there's more to me than I knew.' She summed up picking her jaw up and committing herself to some more training. 'Can't let Yang leave me behind, she'll need someone to cover her back while she sees the world,' She said looking at the menu while picturing the golden girl who raised her.

Closing that since it looked like she had some time before getting to upgrade her semblance she went looking through the other classes since she had some XP to burn. Looking through a few stood out to her. 'Well, I've got to get into artificer!' She thought excitedly. 'Just Imagine all of the weapons I could make with that and all the improvements I could make to my baby!' She continued swinging her feet looking at the class and all of the abilities it had higher up.

Looking at it, after second level it let her make temporary weapons that would need to be maintained but also totally be worth it! Outside of artificer, warlock had a specialization specializing in weapons that would help her channel aura through her scythe. 'Plus hexblade seems like such a cool name!' the little goth thought while getting up to refill her cup of sweet goodness. 'Hopefully, they have a few cookies I can snag along the way!' The little reaper hummed while prancing off to the refreshment station the office had.

In a world full of monsters, police stations had to be designed with more than a few considerations in mind. Most people, rightfully, have negative emotions when here, from victims to criminals, to those that were wrongly suspected. No matter the circumstances this place would be a beacon of negative emotions for grim and draw them in. As such therapists and amenities were commonly found in these places along with training in de-escalation where emphasized were possible. As such, especially when dealing with minors, goodies were budgeted for to help lighten spirits and keep the negative emotions to a minimum. As such the workers were more than happy to keep her sugar habit going and let her drool over their weapons if it kept her happy so they could focus on others in need.

Sitting back down pulling her cloak around her Ruby decided it was time to figure out how she can make herself an even better huntress. 'Better see what I can get with the XP I have and work from there.' She thought biting into her gooey victim, smiling the whole time savoring the chocolate and sugar.

_XP per Level in a class:_

_Level 1: 100 XP_

_Level 2: 300 XP_

_Level 3: 900 XP_

_Level 4: 2,700 XP_

_Level 5: 6,500 XP_

_Level 6: 14,000 XP_

_Level 7: 23,000 XP_

_Level 8: 34,000 XP_

_Level 9: 48,000 XP_

_Level 10: 64,000 XP_

_Level 11: 85,000 XP_

_Level 12: 100,000 XP_

_Level 13: 120,000 XP_

_Level 14: 140,000 XP_

_Level 15: 165,000 XP_

_Level 16: 195,000 XP_

_Level 17: 225,000 XP_

_Level 18: 265,000 XP_

_Level 19: 305,000 XP_

_Level 20: 355,000 XP_

_Class Levels: Total Xp: 1,650_

_Unspent XP: 600_

_Artificer: Lv 0 Xp: 50_

_Barbarian: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Bard: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Cleric: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Druid: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Fighter: Lv 3 Xp: 900_

_Monk: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Paladin: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Ranger: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Rogue: Lv 0 Xp: 25_

_Sorcerer: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Warlock: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

_Wizard: Lv 0 Xp: 0_

'So, let's see about at least getting up to Artificer level 2 and Warlock level 1.' She decided, spending the 350 XP.

_Are You Sure?_

_Yes / No_

_Ping!_

_Artificer Level 1 unlocked_

_+6 HP, +8 Aura_

_+5 Stat Points_

_\+ 0.375 HP Regeneration per Hour_

_\+ 0.5 Aura Regeneration per Hour_

_Minor Dust Tinkering unlocked_

_+2 Cantrips_

_+2 Tier 1 Aura Techniques_

_+Tinker's Tools Proficiency_

_Ping!_

_Artificer Level 2 unlocked_

_+6 HP, +8 Aura_

_+5 Stat Points_

_\+ 0.375 HP Regeneration per Hour_

_\+ 0.5 Aura Regeneration per Hour_

_+2 Arua Enhancements per day_

_+4 Aura Enhancements known_

_+Hacker's Tools Proficiency_

_+1 Tier 1 Aura Technique_

_Ping!_

_Warlock Level 1 unlocked_

_+6 HP, +8 Aura_

_+5 Stat Points_

_+1 Specialization Point_

_\+ 0.375 HP Regeneration per Hour_

_+2.5 Aura Regenerated per Hour_

_+2 Cantrips_

_+2 Tier 1 Aura Techniques_

_Ping!_

_Specializations unlocked_

_Warlock: Points: 1_

_Trickster: 0_

_Fiend: 0_

_Eldritch: 0_

_Undying: 0_

_Celestial: 0_

_Hexblade: 0_

_Seeker (U R): 0_

_Shadow (U R): 0_

_Genie (UR): 0_

_A.I. (UR): 0_

'Wow that's a lot,' Ruby thought, staggered by the sheer information that had been dumped on her and the ringing in her ear from the alerts going off from each level.

'Note to self, never do that in combat or forging. Maybe just do it when I'm not doing anything.' Ruby reflected while looking at her partially spilled hot cocoa. 'Farewell dear ambrosia, I hardly knew you.' She mournfully quipped after shrieking a little and dashing around in a whirlwind or petals, fabric, and paper towels cleaning up her mess while trying, and failing to not cause a scene.

'Alright klutz,' Ruby quipped from herself, 'Let's try and do this right.' Clicking on the Hexblade specialization

_Are You Sure?_

_Yes / No_

_Ping!_

_Hexblade 1 unlocked_

_Hex Warrior Trait unlocked_

_Hexblade's Curse Trait unlocked_

_Hexblade Aura Techniques added to Warlock list_

"At least that one wasn't as bad," Ruby muttered, popping her ears to distract from the discomfort from inside her skull. "Well, let's see what this headache bought me, hopefully it was worth the sacrifice." She continued looking at her half-filled cup of joy.'Especially if it lets me make Crescent Rose an even better weapon!'

Starting off with the aura enhancement from Artificer, it looked as though these were the upgrades she could make to weapons that would give them a temporary buff. 'A whole 24 hours though is plenty of time though!' Ruby concluded, swinging her feet excitedly while browsing all of the new upgrades she would soon be able to do.

Looking through the initially limited list since most of the really cool options came by going further in the class a few stood out above the rest.

_Aura Enhancements (4)_

_Enhanced Weapon_

_+1 to attack and damage with a weapon, increase to +2 at Artificer 10_

_Enhanced Defences_

_+1 to AC while wearing the armor or shield, increase to +2 at Artificer 10_

_Repeating Shot_

_+1 to attack and damage with a ranged weapon that is not thrown, that weapon is easier to fire and has its rate of fire removed_

_Night Sight_

_Applied to lenses of some kind, allowing those wearing them to see in the dark up to 60 feet away_

_Are You Sure?_

_Yes/ No_

_Ping!_

_Aura Enhancements unlocked_

'Even if the defensive option isn't really my style, getting night vision would be so cool I might need to look into getting some contacts! Plus the other two will work great on my baby! Bolt action won't stop her fire rate now and even without that one increasing her accuracy and damage is always good for an anti-grim class weapon.' Ruby babbled to herself happy about her choices on a sugar high.

'Now let's take a look at the aura techniques I just unlocked!' She continued taking another bite of chocolaty goodness while pulling up her cantrips.

_Cantrips:_

_Aura techniques with a minimal cost which is recouped much faster than more substantial techniques. They cost 1 Aura per rank, see below, and upon use regenerates to aura used within the next minute. _

_Cantrip Ranks:_

_1: 100 XP total earned, base version some cantrips will always operate on_

_2: 6,500 XP total earned, provides additional effects on some cantrips_

_3: 85,000 XP total earned, provides additional effects on some cantrips_

_4: 225,000 XP total earned, provides additional effects on some cantrips_

'Huh,' Ruby thought, 'Guess that's how dad can shine so brightly during practice, such a pain to hit him when he times that right.' she gripped picturing the pain her dad could unleash making him hard to hit during a spar.

Looking at the cantrips for Artificer and Warlock a few things stood out to her. "Looks like they break down to support and damage type abilities." Ruby thought picturing the type of huntress she wanted to be. "Well… As much as I love my baby, she's not really set up for fighting things other than grim." She murmured, taking out her baby and started petting it while thinking about the fight she had just been in forty five minutes ago.

When sparring with others, Qrow had made her promise to take care to test their aura shields before going in with the blade, particularly if combined with firing a shot. Some weapons were more versatile for fighting non-grim, he had brought up when figuring out what weapon would fit her style best. After her experience with Yang as kids, when beowolves had almost taken the two of them out before he showed up and saved them, she only had one answer. She decided with her speed she'd focus on anti-grim and anti-elder grim when designing her baby. Hence the caliber of the rifle and length of the blade.

"Not like that's much of a choice really" she resolved before picking herself back up, finding comfort in the nearby sugar and her baby. Picking from more combative options for warlock two cantrips stood out for her.

_Eldritch Blast_

_Cantrip: Warlock_

_Rank 1: Extends the range of one shot of a weapon every 6 seconds to 120 feet and changes the damage to 1d10 Force Damage_

_Rank 2: Add an additional shot that can be affected every 6 seconds_

_Rank 3: Add an additional shot that can be affected every 6 seconds_

_Rank 4: Add an additional shot that can be affected every 6 seconds_

_Special: Can be customized with Eldritch Invocations, a Warlock class feature, unlike other cantrips._

_Booming Blade_

_Cantrip: Sorcerer, Warlock, Wizard_

_Rank 1: When hitting an enemy with a non-reach weapon once every 6 seconds the target becomes unstable due to the vibration of the weapon and takes an additional 1d8 thunder damage if they try to move in the next 6 seconds._

_Rank 2: The initial hit deals an additional 1d8 thunder damage and the damage on moving increases to 2d8_

_Rank 3: Both instances of damage increase by 1d8_

_Rank 4: Both instances of damage increase by 1d8_

_Special: If the Aura Technique Snipe Feat is taken this cantrip does work with reach weapons_

'Looks like I might need to spend some stat points on that feat,' Ruby thought, selecting those two cantrips since they looked to match her fighting style. 'When needing the boost in speed, it'll be nice to still hit some far away enemies.'

Looking through the artificer list two of the more utility cantrips stood out. 'Wait, I can use aura to fix my baby!' Ruby squealed 'I thought that was a high-level smithing technique.'

_Light_

_Cantrip: Artificer, Bard, Cleric, Sorcerer, Wizard_

_The user flares their aura and emits a bright light from a point on their body or weapon that sheds bright light up to 60 feet away._

_Mending_

_Cantrip: Artificer, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Sorcerer, Wizard_

_The user channels their aura into a damaged object and rejoins the material in a gap up to 1 foot in distance._

Finishing up with that round of customizing her fighting style Ruby opened up the aura technique for her two new classes. 'Let's see what kinda badass aura wizard I'll get to be!' Ruby thought excitedly, picturing all of the more "caster" huntresses she'd followed over the years, like the blond dominatrix that had brought her here and was currently bossing her colleges, read victims, around behind her.

'They'd always given me and Yang so much trouble over the years, unlike Dad. Stupid scruffy ninja kickboxer.' Ruby huffed, picturing her dad's more martial arts fighting style that supplemented itself with aura techniques. Something that has caused her and Yang quite a few problems over the years, trying to gain an upper hand on the easygoing but deadly huntsman.

_Aura Techniques:_

_Warning! The ability to overcast techniques is limited by total XP unlocking new tiers. _

_Tier 1: 100 XP Total, Cost 2 Aura_

_Tier 2: 900 XP Total, Cost 3 Aura_

_Tier 3: 6,500 XP Total, Cost 5 Aura_

_Tier 4: 23,000 XP Total, Cost 7 Aura_

_Tier 5: 48,000 XP Total, Cost 11 Aura_

_Tier 6: 85,000 XP Total, Cost 16 Aura_

_Tier 7: 120,000 XP Total, Cost 23 Aura_

_Tier 8: 165,000 XP Total, Cost 35 Aura_

_Tier 9: 225,000 XP Total, Cost 52 Aura_

'Guess I'm a ways off of the real high-end stuff then.' Ruby blushed, rubbing the back of her head realizing she could only overcast the techniques she'd be leaning by one stage. 'Guess Dad is a ways off, not to mention "her".' Ruby thought as she spotted Glinda staring over her glasses at some poor soul with a look that said, "stop wasting my time" while her whip twitched in her hand, begging for a little aura to send the fool away, or more properly, onto their knees.

'Ok, I _might_ need to cut back on the Ninjas of Love,' Ruby concluded, licking her lips 'Definitely don't need that kinda thought popping into my head every time I see a sexy woman with a kinky weapon that could just tower over me and… No! Bad Ruby! Back on track!' She finished, tearing her eyes from the huntress bad to her HUD.

Looking through the lists trying to find five candidates that would help her in the future a few things stood out about her chosen classes. Warlock seemed to revolve around a few techniques that lasted longer and gave a good return on investment for the aura put in, though many couldn't stack since a stupid warning told her that some techniques required concentration to maintain and she couldn't concentrate on two techniques at once.

Her artificer techniques seemed to be more support in nature but they helped complement that more offensive options she'd already invested in and might help her teammates later. After all, the fight on the roof had shown her she'd need help from other huntresses in the future. 'That snake thing had been cool though! I wonder if she can do that on a… Bad Ruby!' Ruby internally screamed, remembering the way Glinda took the rubble on the roof and made it spin and manipulated it as though it was an extension of herself.

The throughout hormonal and blushing goth distracted herself by finishing reading the descriptions before settling on the Techniques to start with.

_Reflective Armor_

_Tier 1 Technique: Warlock_

_The user cloaks themselves in a protective layer of aura giving themselves 5 Temporary HP for up to one hour. If hit by a melee attack while the Temporary HP is still active the one attacking takes 5 Cold Damage_

_Overcast: The Temporary HP and Damage both increase by 5 for each tier it is overcast._

_Hex_

_Tier 1 Technique: Warlock, Requires Concentration_

_Marks a target for up to one hour, the target has disadvantage on one saving throw of your choice and takes an additional 1d6 Necrotic Damage every time you damage them until the technique ends. If the target faints or is killed before the spell ends you may move the technique to a new target without needing to recast the technique._

_Overcast: Tiers 3 - 4: The technique can last up to 8 hours. Tiers 5+: The technique can last up to 24 hours._

_Cure Wounds_

_Tier 1 Technique: Artificer, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Paladin, Ranger_

_A target you touch regains 1d8 + 2 HP, the technique does not work on Grim._

_Overcast: +1d8 healed per tier._

_Detect Aura_

_Tier 1 Technique: Artificer, Bard, Cleric, Druid, Paladin, Ranger, Sorcerer, Wizard, Requires Concentration_

_For up to 10 minutes the target can see aura and gain limited information if it's being used on semblances or aura techniques and if it's beneficial or harmful._

_Overcast: N/A_

_Lonstrider_

_Tier 1 Technique: Artificer, Bard, Druid, Ranger, Wizard_

_For one hour a target you touch increases their movement by 10 feet._

_Overcast: You may affect an additional target for each tier overcast._

'Now I should be even faster in our next spar Yang and you'll even hurt yourself when you hit me!' Ruby internally exclaimed, forgetting how Yang's semblance worked, especially when she got in close.

'Time to finish spending the rest of my XP since I've still got some time before they need me.' Ruby thought, bracing herself for the loud "noise" by placing her drink down and queuing up level 1 of Ranger, Monk, and Rogue.

_Are You Sure?_

_Yes/ No?_

_Ping!_

_Monk Level 1 unlocked_

_+6 HP, +8 Aura_

_+5 Stat Points_

_\+ 0.375 HP Regeneration per Hour_

_\+ 0.5 Aura Regeneration per Hour_

_Unarmored Defence (Monks) unlocked_

_Martial Arts unlocked_

_Ping!_

_Ranger Level 1 unlocked_

_+7 HP, +7 Aura_

_+5 Stat Points_

_\+ 0.4375 HP Regeneration per Hour_

_\+ 0.4375 Aura Regeneration per Hour_

_Deft Explorer (Choice 1) unlocked_

_Favored Foe unlocked_

_Aura Technique: Tier 1: Hunter's Mark unlocked_

_Insight Proficiency unlocked_

_Ping!_

_Rogue Level 1 unlocked_

_+6 HP, +8 Aura_

_\+ 0.375 HP Regeneration per Hour_

_\+ 0.5 Aura Regeneration per Hour_

_+5 Stat Points_

_Expertise (Chose 2) unlocked_

_Sneak Attack unlocked_

_Thieves' Cant unlocked_

_Thieves' Tools Proficiency unlocked_

_Hunter's Mark_

_Tier 1 Technique: Ranger, Requires Concentration_

_Marks a target for up to one hour, the user has advantage on one Survival check to track the target and takes an additional 1d6 damage of your weapon's type every time you damage them with your weapon until the technique ends. If the target faints or is killed before the spell ends you may move the technique to a new target without needing to recast the technique._

_Overcast: Tiers 3 - 4: The technique can last up to 8 hours. Tiers 5+: The technique can last up to 24 hours._

'Ok, that wasn't so bad.' Went through Ruby's head as she cleaned her ears and silenced the ringing with her fingers with her pinky fingers. 'Maybe it gets better with time.' She continued before looking at the last few options she'd have to make before she got some more XP.

_Deft Explorer (Choose 1)_

_Canny:_

_Gain Proficiency with one of the following skills: Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Stealth, or Survival_

_Gain Expertise in one of the following skills: Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Stealth, or Survival_

_Learn 2 Languages_

_Roving:_

_Increase your movement by 5 feet_

_You can climb and swim as fast as you move on land_

_Tireless:_

_2 Times per day you can gain 1d10 + 2 Temporary HP_

_Decrease your level of exhaustion by 1 every hour_

_Expertise:_

_Double your proficiency bonus in (2) of the following choices: Acrobatics, Athletics, Insight, Nature, Perception, Survival, or Thieves' Tools_

'Not much of a choice really,' Ruby thought, trusting her gut in picking up Roving along with Athletics and Acrobatics. 'Can't be a Huntress if I get winded and can't keep up. Plus the tactical options not needing to spend a shot or some of my aura to get where I need is way too valuable.' The tactician in Ruby concluded as she made her final selections.

'Let's finish up and look at some feats since I at least need Aura Technique Sniper for Booming Blade.' Ruby decided, pulling up the feats she could potentially pick up.

_Feats:_

_Unspent Stat Points: 45_

Looking through the list two expensive feats caught Ruby leaving her with only one impression as she clicked on them, an audible squeal as she mentally screamed, 'Mine!'

_Aura Technique Sniper:_

_Cost: 20 Stat Points_

_Learn one Cantrip that involves making an attack_

_Arua techniques that you aim and attack with have double range_

_Your aura attacks ignore up to three quarters cover_

_Sharpshooter:_

_Cost: 20 Stat Points_

_Attacking at long range does not impose disadvantage with ranged attacks_

_Your ranged attacks ignore up to three quarters cover_

_When making a ranged attack you may take a -5 to hit a target for +10 damage_

'Score, now my baby hits even harder and Dad can't run behind a tree and count on it working as much!' Ruby joyously proclaimed to herself remembering all the times he'd do just that, sticking his tongue out at her. Finally, she picked up Dust Blade as her Cantrip and called it a night for all of this complicated gamer stuff.

_Dust Blade_

_Cantrip: Sorcerer, Warlock, Wizard_

_Rank 1: When hitting an enemy with a non-reach weapon once every 6 seconds the user channels aura into dust kept near the edge of their blade and deals 2 damage of the dust's type to another enemy within 5 feet._

_Rank 2: The initial hit deals an additional 1d8 damage of the dust's type and the damage on the second target changes to 1d8 + 2 damage of the dust's type._

_Rank 3: Both instances of damage increase by 1d8_

_Rank 4: Both instances of damage increase by 1d8_

_Special: If the Aura Technique Snipe Feat is taken this cantrip does work with reach weapons, the damage type is changed by the type of dust kept near the blade._

'Guess my baby needs one final upgrade now if only the pretty blond lady would be done yelling at those cops and come get me for my interview.' Ruby concluded sitting back in her chair, closing her eyes, just picturing what the blonde would do to her when they were alone together in a room.

'Ok, I seriously need to find myself a girlfriend. I feel like I'm going in heat over here.' was Ruby's only take away before sighing and pulling up Ninja's of Love on her phone to pass the time before she could say her peace and leave.

-RWBY: BIRTH of a GAMER-

"Sorry about the delay Miss Rose, organizing the search for that damaged bulkhead and making sure there was no collateral damage took some time." The blond huntress known as Glynda Goodewitch informed the goth youth before her, "It took some time as the robbery took place during a shift change so getting everyone up to speed, but I digress. Why don't you follow me back to the interview room and we can get this taken care of."

With that said Glynda waited for Ruby to stand before leading her back in the precinct. It took Ruby a little while to catch up as Glynda had startled her out of her reading since it was just getting to a juicy part. Blushing she followed the professional back to a brightly light, inviting room, meant to set those inside at ease. 'Stop picturing her as tall, dark, and smoky. She's not the seductress, disguised as a geisha.'

"So, I realize this has been a long night for you but can you start with your credentials and we'll move from there." Glinda offered settling down trying and partially succeeding in putting on a friendly face for the girl.

"No problem Miss," Ruby said, still blushing faintly at Glinda's smile while fumbling for her scroll and sending her school ID to the blond's scroll.

"I know students in junior Huntress programs have some leeway for incidents like this but I hope I didn't overstep the bounds." she continued, hoping even though the school year didn't start yet he school and stated career goals would help cover her.

"It's no problem, the men you dealt with earlier are at the local hospital recovering but in fine shape. Mostly just aura depletion." Glynda waved off double-checking the documents Ruby had sent her.

"That's honestly better than I was expecting given your choice in weapon. Only a little road damage from an anti-elder grim weapon is a pretty good day all things considered." Glynda continued while raising an eyebrow when Ruby's weapon license came across her feed.

"Yeah, my uncle's drilled into my head to be careful with her." Ruby nervously replied, rubbing the back of her head. "But too few huntresses pack this sort of firepower when it's really needed and my semblance works well with it," Ruby concluded knowing how the recoil synergized with her semblance to make her a blur to her prey.

"Good to know, extra care needs to be taken with a weapon that dangerous." Glynda replied with not quite an admonishment, but a firm reminder and a raised eyebrow.

"I know Miss, that's why I make my own ammo and built her from the ground up." Ruby seriously responded, pulling Crescent Rose off of the magnet plate on her lower back and started petting it.

That got Glynda's attention. "Wait, you made that." she asked slowly pointing at the scythe in its compact form. While not uncommon for huntresses to make their own weapons, especially as they were highly customized to fight their particular fighting style and you needed to make sure you could be able to perform maintenance on your own gear. That said it wasn't a given as many relied upon others more specialized in weapon design to do it for them, especially at the young reaper's age.

'Yep!," Ruby exclaimed, genuinely excited to talk about her baby. "While the school's forge/ workshop doesn't have all of the fanciest tools available it was good enough for me to assemble the broad strokes, only needing to come into the city for the more major upgrades I was looking to make, along with the more experimental and rare ammunition I like to try out." Ruby babbled, not even realizing how incredible what she was describing was.

While Ruby continued talking about Earth, Fire, and Dust and the upgrades she's done in the shop Glynda pulled up Ruby's transcript. Inside she found a sparkling record on one of the school's top students. While not as academically strong as some of Beacon's applicants her grades were still good, particularly in grim studies, mathematics, and science. What stood out was the practical courses she had taken as part of her track for huntress studies.

Between these marks and what Ruby had shown in the video footage of the incident, she'd seen something came back to Glynda From the haze of earlier this summer. A school out at Patch had put forward one of their students who thrived in their huntsman classes and might benefit from moving directly onto Beacon's program.

'It can't be her. Could it?' Glynda questioned pulling up her email and clicked on her folder for communication with the different combat schools. Sure enough, Ruby Rose's name came up with very little scrolling.

"Alright, Miss. Rose, how about we move onto the fight. Can you take me through your thought process." Glynda questioned figuring she'd see what she was thinking during a fight while sending Oz a message to get his ass down here.

"Sure, no problem. I was in the store when the robbery first started and used the action of activating my weapon to check the man's aura before using a heavy earth and gravity shot to provide some space between us as I moved out to have some more space to work and limit collateral damage." Ruby began to explain, falling back on the after spare reporting and training the school had shown her was important to get better and what was expected if she ever took missions that involved city work or dealing with a grim hive.

"After that, I switched primarily to air dust rounds to limit damage and propel myself further if needed while observing the robbers." Ruby continued remembering the black and red figures that exited the shop after her. "All of them had limited aura shielding so I engaged them with my full blade and a quickfire round to finish off the ones that were apprehended as fast as possible to limit others becoming hostages or collateral."

"And how did you know they all had aura training Miss. Rose?" Glynda questioned, intrigued how she had been trained to judge aura levels of opponents.

"A few light strikes and air rounds showed the tell tail color stat stood in contrast to their outfits." Ruby replied remembering the red flashing on their black suits.

"Very well, continue." Glynda said with a genuine smile, the educator seeing a sharp mind in the middle of combat making her more intrigued by the moment.

"The real threat turned out to be their boss. The man threw an unstable fire dust crystal at me and I couldn't let it go off in the middle of the street. Unfortunately, I didn't realize his can was a weapon and he detonated the dust sending me reeling for a moment." Ruby explained remembering the red light catching her eye calling for her to keep her attention there to make sure others were safe.

"Understandable, the instinct was what we'd expect from a huntress in training." Glynda said, placing her hand on Ruby's. "Though a little more situational awareness will serve you well in the future Miss Rose." Glynda continued becoming a little more professional, sitting back.

"After checking the scene to make sure the owner was ok and no one else was caught in the explosion I gave chase and that's where you came in." Ruby finished feeling a little more reassured she hadn't made a huge mistake.

"Alright, why don't you stay in here and I'll see about getting this processed and you can go home." Glynda said standing pushing her chair back and exiting the room.

Stepping out of the room Glynda found Ozpin in all his emerald glory standing nearby sipping from his coffee. "Good to see you finally made it Oz." She addressed the man.

"Sorry about the delay Glynda, it seems that the air traffic was busy and my airship from the school took some time." He replied relaxed. "Now what brought on that most recent message? So unlike you." Oz teased.

His only response was a middle finger as the normally composed deputy sent him Ruby's file and after-action report. "Qrow wasn't kidding about his niece." she flatly replied.

"I can see that." was his only response as some of the footage played on his scroll. "That still doesn't explain your reaction."

"She's sharper than the paper shows and her aura feels more developed than it should be for an incoming student. She's got too much potential to waste waiting in a combat school when she's ready for the big leagues. Hell she's got two huntsman recommendations now." She finished, as beneath the picture of Ruby you could see both her and Qrow's badge numbers recommending her.

Oz saw none of this as he glanced at her silver eyes. "I can see that I'll have to have a discussion with her myself then." He finished as he grabbed a plate of cookies to go with his mug and proceeded to the interview room.

Inside we find our rose-themed protagonist looking around the room, looking through the shelves in the corner with some books to read. That was until the freaking headmaster of Beacon walked in **with a plate of cookies!**

_Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon_

_Classes: ?, Wizard 20_

'That's weird, why is his class a bunch of question marks?' Ruby wondered as the green-themed figure walked in.

"Miss. Rose, I hear there are some thanks in order." Oz easily offered setting the plate down.

Normally she'd be halfway through the offered baked goods, but the praise brought Ruby up short. "It was nothing sir."

"Nonsense, it does this old heart good to see the younger generation stepping up," he replied with… something… playing just behind his eyes. Maybe mirth?

"I guess." Was all Ruby could offer up nervously playing with her hands before reaching for a cookie to give herself something to do.

"Now I know it's been a long night, but bear with an old man." The gray-haired, but definitely not old looking man replied, "I hear you took out three combatants, making sure to not overly inflict injury, and stopped a robbery."

"That's right!" She offered as she perked up though it wasn't too hard." She deflected the praise, enjoying the easy aura of this mysterious man.

"Nonsense, an anti-elder grim weapon? That takes some care." The headmaster countered. "Especially one I hear you're responsible for making."

"I mean, she is great but you adjust. Just gotta make sure to take it easy when fighting people." she replied, enjoying the praise a little. 'Between him and Glynda you'd think it was hard.' Ruby thought not realizing the magnitude of her achievement.

"In any case, I have a very special offer for you," Oz responded watching the cookies disappear at an amazing rate. "How would you feel about joining Beacon a little earlier than expected?"

_Ruby Rose: _

_Title: Huntress in Training (Vale)_

_Levels: Artificer 2, Fighter 3, Monk 1, Ranger 1, Rogue 1, Warlock 1_

_Total XP: 1,650, Unused XP: 25_

_HP: 62, Aura 73_

_HP Regeneration per Hour: 3.625 (Rounded to 4)_

_Aura Regenerated per Hour: 6.25 (Rounded to 6)_

_Movement:_

_AC: 15_

_Stats:_

_Unused Stat Points: 5 _

_Strength: 16.0, 0 (+3)_

_Dexterity: 16.0, 0 (+3)_

_Constitution: 12.0, 0 (+1)_

_Wisdom: 14.0, 0 (+2)_

_Intelligence: 14.0, 0 (+2)_

_Charisma: 14.0, 0 (+2)_

_Specializations: Points: 0_

_Fighter: _

_Battlemaster: 1_

_Maneuvers per hour: 4_

_Evasive Footwork: Spend a maneuver to add 5 to your AC for 6 seconds._

_Precision Attack: Spend a maneuver to add 5 to your to hit with an attack._

_Sweeping Attack: Spend a maneuver on a melee attack to attack an additional creature next to your target for 5 damage._

_Warlock:_

_Hexblade: 1_

_Hex Warrior_

_Hexblade's Curse_

_Feats: _

_Polearm Master: _

_The user may quickly combo an attack with their polearm using the base or hook of their weapon dealing less damage. This may occur once every 6 seconds_

_The user may attack an enemy entering the range of their polearm for the first time once every 6 seconds._

_Aura Technique Sniper:_

_Arua techniques that you aim and attack with have double range_

_Your aura attacks ignore up to three quarters cover_

_Sharpshooter:_

_Attacking at long range does not impose disadvantage with ranged attacks_

_Your ranged attacks ignore up to three quarters cover_

_When making a ranged attack you may take a -5 to hit a target for +10 damage_

_Traits:_

_Genetic:_

_Silver Eyes: +2 damage vs grim, ?_

_Semblance: Rose Trail:_

_Cost: 1 Aura per six seconds_

_The user's speed increases by four times their normal speed, ..._

_Artificer:_

_Minor Dust Tinkering_

_Using a little dust you learn how to generate a few minor effects. _

_You can make dust crystals emanate light within 5 feet_

_When Aura is channeled into the crystal you can make it emit a musical note based off of the type of dust_

_Using aura you can change the hugh of dust minorly, allowing small messages or small monochromatic art to be stored in the dust_

_Aura Enhancements (4)_

_Enhanced Weapon_

_+1 to attack and damage with a weapon, increase to +2 at Artificer 10_

_Enhanced Defences_

_+1 to AC while wearing the armor or shield, increase to +2 at Artificer 10_

_Repeating Shot_

_+1 to attack and damage with a ranged weapon that is not thrown, that weapon is easier to fire and has its rate of fire removed_

_Night Sight_

_Applied to lenses of some kind, allowing those wearing them to see in the dark up to 60 feet away_

_Fighter:_

_Ranged Fighter: +2 to hit with ranged weapons_

_Active Abilities:_

_Second Wind: Cost: 2 Aura. Once per hour, you may use your Aura to heal yourself 1d10 + 3 HP_

_Action Surge: Cost: 2 Aura. Once per hour, you may have a burst of energy for 6 seconds allowing increased movement and actions._

_Monk:_

_Unarmored Defence (Monks)_

_Allows your reflexes to make up for a lack of armor. AC = 10 + Dexterity Modifier + Wisdom Modifier_

_Martial Arts Damage:_

_Martial arts weapons and unarmed attacks can use 1d4 instead of the normal damage range._

_Martial Arts_

_You have learned how to channel your aura shield to help you strike. Your unarmed attacks deal your martial arts damage + Strength Modifier or Dexterity Modifier Bludgeoning Damage _

_When attacking with a non-two handed weapon or heavy weapon you can make an extra unarmed attack once every 6 seconds._

_Ranger:_

_Deft Explorer _

_Roving:_

_Increase your movement by 5 feet_

_You can climb and swim as fast as you move on land_

_Favored Foe_

_You may use Hunter's Mark 2 times per hour at Tier 1 without spending Aura or requiring concentration_

_Rogue:_

_Expertise_

_Double your proficiency bonus in skills or tools you have proficiency with._

_Sneak Attack_

_When making attacks where you can use Dexterity to attack you may add (half your Rogue Levels rounded up)d6 to the damage of an attack once every 6 seconds if you have advantage on the attack or an ally is next to the enemy._

_Warlock:_

_N/A_

_Proficiencies:_

_+2 Bonus_

_Skills:_

_Acrobatics (Expertise), Athletics (Expertise), Insight, Nature, Perception, and Survival_

_Tools:_

_Ammo Loader's, Dust Shaper's, Hacker's, Smith's, Thieves', and Tinker's_

_Languages:_

_Valish and Minstralee_

_Aura Techniques:_

_Cantrips:_

_Booming Blade_

_(See Above)_

_Dust Blade_

_(See Above)_

_Eldritch Blast_

_(See Above)_

_Light_

_(See Above)_

_Mending_

_(See Above)_

_Tier 1:_

_Cure Wounds_

_(See Above)_

_Detect Aura_

_(See Above)_

_Hex_

_(See Above)_

_Hunter's Mark_

_(See Above)_

_Longstrider_

_(See Above)_

_Reflective Armor_

_(See Above)_

**And done. Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter and thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay but I had some other plot bunnies to chase but I've got this section done now. Next chapter onto Patch and some more leveling off of some grim before Beacon along with pulling Yang in. I fixed a few stat things this chapter with abilities that I missed but am more familiar with now since I've been playing a lot of DnD over the summer. Hope you all are staying safe. Until next time!**


End file.
